


What She Didn't Know

by Zeobide274



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeobide274/pseuds/Zeobide274
Summary: Sin Kids AU. For 20 years Lincoln had been keeping a secret from his daughter, one that he hoped he would never have to reveal. But with his luck, he should've known that no matter how hard you try that the truth will somehow always come back to haunt you. Dark Themes.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Various Girls
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**Hello and welcome to any all that came to read this story. First and for most, I want to let everyone know that this story will have dark themes in it. So if you’re sensitive to certain subjects, this is your only warning. Stop reading now and save yourself the trouble of leaving me a flame review because honestly, it’s just going to make me laugh. Or go a head and leave it, I’m always looking for new material to laugh at.**

**Now that that’s out of the way, this story takes place about 20 years into the Loud House future where Lincoln and his sisters are all adults and they have kids, most of them being from the Sin Kids universe with a lot of the other Lincoln kids added as well. The only difference is how all of this came to be. That’s going to be the focus of this story. We will see how it all happened through the eyes of Lincoln as he tells his daughter the story of her birth.**

**I’m not gonna lie, it wasn’t easy for me to write this since I normally don’t read these types of stories. There are several Loud House authors out there who only like to write these kinds of stories and I generally don’t read those with the exception to a few of them. Flagg and Trillhouse being some of them, in fact, the title of the story is kind of an homage to Trillhouse’s “What She’d Been Missing”. If you haven’t read it, go and read it. It’s quite good. This story also focuses on Loan but the main characters will be Lincoln and Lori as it mostly revolves around them.**

**I hope that you enjoy this story despite the dark themes that will be present.**

**What She Didn’t Know**

**Chapter 1**

“Why was I born?”

It was a simple question but one that was hard to answer. Because how could you tell your daughter secret that you’ve been keeping from her since the moment she had been born. Lincoln Loud was a good father or at least he tried to be. He was there for every birthday, every scraped knee, and every nightmare. Every nightmare.

His daughter had been born with a neurological problem. And because of that she tended to have high anxiety. She was an introvert to the extreme, to the point where she was scared of meeting new people. Yet despite her many faults Lincoln still loved her very much.

He wanted what was best for her and because of that, he kept the truth about her birth a secret. No one else knew except for his sister Lucy. Lucy…the woman who helped him when no one else would. The woman that he was ashamed to admit that he took advantage of in his moment of weakness. But that wasn’t important right now, no, what mattered at that moment was his daughter that stood before him with tears in her eyes as she held onto a diary that belonged to her late mother, Lori.

“Loan, honey, where did you find that?” Lincoln asked as he tried desperately to change the topic. He wasn’t ready to reveal the truth to her, he honestly would probably never be ready.

“D-Dad…w-why was I born?” Loan asked again, clutching the journal to her chest. “D-Did you e-even w-want me? Do y-you even l-love me?”

“Of course, I love you!” Lincoln said at once. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and he was glad when she didn’t pull away. “Honey, you mean the world to me and I swear to you that I wouldn’t trade you for anything. I love you so much that I would be lost without you.”

“T-Then why…w-why did you lie to me?” Loan stared into the eyes of the man who she thought was her father. She stared into the eyes of the man who raised her all of her life and who she believed loved her unconditionally. “W-Why d-didn’t you t-tell me t-that y-you’re…y-you’re…” But despite wanting to know the truth, Loan couldn’t bring herself to say it. Because if she said it out loud then it would become real.

Lincoln pulled his daughter into his chest and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and simply held her for a moment. Tears stung his eyes as he tried desperately to keep his emotions in check. Memories of that night so long ago flashed in his mind and for a moment, Lincoln feared that he would break under the strain. But instead he took a deep breath and thought about how his daughter needed him.

“Loan…I don’t know what you read in that journal but there’s one thing that you should know, I am your father.” Lincoln said. He still had his arms wrapped around her and he was gently petting the top of her head in a soothing manner to calm her down. “And I’m not just saying that because I raised you…I’m biologically your father.”

“T-Then y-you’re not?” Loan asked, hoping that maybe the journal had been wrong.

Lincoln sighed heavily. “I wish I could tell you otherwise…god, I wish I could tell you that I’m not. But the truth is that I’m also your uncle…”

He could feel Loan tense up in his arms and he didn’t blame her. It had been something that had been kept secret from her all her life. No one except Lucy knew and she had promised to never tell. But then to his relief he felt Loan wrap her arms around him and cling to him like a lifeline.

“H-How?” She asked in a small watery voice.

“Let’s go to the living room. It would be best if you were sitting down for this.”

Lincoln led his daughter downstairs and made his way over to the recliner that had always been his. But as he was about to sit down, he glanced over at Loan and knew from her expression that she wanted to sit down next to him. He smiled at her and sat down on the couch so that she could sit down beside him.

While it was true that Loan didn’t do well with other people, she didn’t have that problem with him. She would often sit down as close as possible with him, preferring to have his arm around her shoulders. And tonight, was no exception as she leaned into him and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. She had told him once before that she felt safe when she sat with him like that and he knew that she definitely needed that tonight.

“Loan, what I’m about to tell you is something that no one else except for Lucy knows. It’s a secret that I swore that I would never tell but now it seems that I have to for your sake.”

“Momma Lucy knows?” Loan asked. She had been so caught up with the fact that her dad was her uncle and not her father that she hadn’t thought about Lucy. “Is she really not my mother?” She looked down at the journal that was still in her hands. “I-Is…she my mother?”

Lincoln sighed once more. “Lucy isn’t your birth mother, no, but she’s still your mother. She raised you and she has been there for you every step of the way and she also loves you like her own daughter. And yes, the woman in that journal is your biological mother.”

There was a sudden stillness in Loan as she processed what she had just learned. Her fingers clutched the journal until her knuckles became white. Her body began to tremble, and fresh tears began to fall.

“Oh G-God!” She choked out. Shaking her head, she didn’t what to believe it. “Oh my god.”

Lincoln wrapped his arms around his daughter once more and fought back his own tears. She needed him to strong right now and he would be for her sake. “I can only imagine what you read in that journal, Loan, but the truth is far worse…I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to feel like you didn’t belong. Like you shouldn’t exist. Because despite the circumstance, you are my precious baby girl and you’ve been a gift to me everyday of my life.”

Loan pushed away from Lincoln and stood up to face him. “How can you say that dad!?” She demanded; her stutter momentarily gone in her righteous fury. She threw the journal against the far wall. “That horrible woman raped you!”

Loan turned back to look at her dad and she stopped. She could see the pained look in his eyes, flashes of that night from so long ago replaying in his mind. “D-Dad…” Her anger that had been so all encompassing before was reduced to a small simmer. “H-How c-can I be a-a gift when y-you s-suffered s-so much?”

Lincoln, despite the storm of emotions raging inside of him, smiled as he looked up at his daughter’s face. He reached up and cupped her cheek. “Because Loan, you’re my daughter…”

Her father had always been a kind and generous man. He was well liked in their community and there were very few people who disliked him. But as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her, Loan couldn’t help but feel like she didn’t deserve him. She was a product of sin…and not just any sin. She was born of incestuous rape that her biological mother performed on her then 11 year old brother. And it didn’t just happen once, no, it went on for years.

Loan had always felt like the was something wrong with her. A reason why she felt like she didn’t belong, like she was a mistake. And now she knew why…it was because she was a mistake. She didn’t deserve to live much less be loved by someone as amazing as her dad. The journal that she found up in the attic buried at the bottom of a box with a faded name revealed to her the mad ravings a woman who she would come to learn was her birth mother. And what she learned horrified and disgusted her. She had emptied her stomach in the attic several times before she went to find her dad to find out the truth.

“Baby girl…please don’t cry anymore.” Lincoln stood up from the couch and pulled her into his chest for another hug. “I love you so much, Loan. Seeing you like this hurts me more than anything ever has.”

“B-But dad…”

“Loan, I’ll tell you what happened…but before I do, just please remember that no matter what I will always love you.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“What I’m about to tell you happened years ago before you were even born.” Lincoln began._

_“S-So she really did…?” Loan couldn’t help but ask._

_“Yes. I was 11 when she first came into my room at night.”_

_“W-Why would she do that? You were just a kid!”_

_“I’m not sure to be honest. I don’t think anyone, not even she knew the real answer. By the time that she had been caught, she was no longer sane. Not that I was much better.”_

_“You dad? What happened to you?”_

_“You mean aside from getting raped by my oldest sister who I trusted implicitly?” Lincoln asked._

_“Sorry…I-I d-didn’t mean…”_

_“It’s okay, honey, I’m sorry too. They say that talking about it gets easier over time but here I am almost 20 years later, and I still feel like the same 11-year-old boy I was that night.”_

_“Y-You don’t h-have to t-tell me if you don’t want to…”_

_“I don’t want to, but you deserve the truth…”_

It all began back in the year 2016 during the summer just as school had been let out. Everyone was excited for the summer vacation, especially a certain white haired 11-year old boy who had big plans. He wanted to spend the very first night preparing for his big trip in the woods with his friends. They were going to see if the rumors of the lake ghost were real and they had gotten permission of their parents to camp out. Of course, they had to have someone old enough going them and Lincoln already knew who he was going to ask.

As he got home, he made his way up to the second floor and walked towards the room farthest from his. He knocked on his sister’s door and waited three seconds before calling to her.

“Lori? Are you in there?”

“What do you want, twerp?” Came his sister’s reply.

“I wanted to ask you something. Can I come in?”

“Sure but close the door behind you.”

Smiling, Lincoln opened the door and nearly stumbled over his own feet. Standing in front of the closet was his oldest sister wearing nothing but her underwear while she looked at two dresses. He did his best not to stare while he swallowed hard. Closing the door behind him, he faced the opposite direction and sat down on Leni’s bed.   
“So, what did you want, Lincoln? I’m literally busy getting ready for a date with Bobby.” Lori asked, not bothered by the fact that she was half naked in front of her little brother.

“W-Well, I wanted to ask you for a favor…” Lincoln began as he did his best not to think about Lori’s state of undress. He might be young but even Lincoln was still a boy and boys tended to look at pretty girls. Even if they were related to him. “You see, tomorrow my friends and I are going to go camping and we need someone to come with us as a chaperone.”

“And you want me to come with?” Lori guessed as she turned around to face him.

“If that’s alright with you.” Lincoln nodded.

“Let me get this straight, you want me to go out to the cold dark woods, away from my nice warm bed and my Booboo bear, just so I can babysit you and your little friends?” Lori asked him as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Y-Yes.”

“Why should I? What’s in it for me?” Lori asked, crossing her arms underneath her chest. “And will you look at me when I’m talking to you? It’s rude, you know.”

“W-Well, you’re…” Lincoln began but couldn’t finish. So, instead he waved in her general direction.

Lori looked down at herself and scoffed. “Oh please, like you haven’t seen me in a bikini before. Besides, I’ve already seen you naked more times that I care to count and you’ve seen me.”

Well, she did have a point Lincoln had to admit. In the Loud house, there was no such thing as privacy. Especially when it came to knocking. No one in their family knocked before barging into a room and that was true for everyone. Lincoln had walked in on all of his sisters in various states of undress just like they had done the same to him. And while it hadn’t really affected him before, he was now old enough to notice certain things about them that he hadn’t before.

“Okay.” Lincoln turned his gaze towards his sister and did his best to look only at her eyes. He really did try his best. “I-If you agree to coming with us, I’ll do whatever you want.”  
“Hmm, but you already do whatever I want so why would that appeal to me?” Lori asked.

“Well, I’ll be your slave for a month.” Lincoln offered. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it no questions asked.”

“I don’t know, twerp, you’re really not selling this for me.” Lori said as she stared with a bored expression at him. “Whatever happen to that silver tongue of yours?”

“Please Lori, mom would only agree if you came along with us. She doesn’t trust the others for obvious reasons and you’re the only one that she trusts. So I’m begging you, please come with us.” Lincoln got down on his knees and begged her.

As she stared down at him, she had the full intention of tell him no and to beat it. But as he knelt before her, his expression desperate, and his posture submissive, Lori felt something that she had never felt before. There was a tingle that ran down her spine and she felt a sudden rush of excitement course through her. A small predatory smile graced her lips, and she knew just what she wanted to do with him.

“You want me to come with? And in exchange you’ll be my slave? Fine, I’ll go.” Lori said and just as his expression was about to turn joyful, she held her hand up. “But just so you know, Lincoln, for the next month, you _will_ be my slave. And I’m cashing in right now. Lock the door.”

Lincoln scrambled to his feet and quickly locked the door behind him. He was so happy that his sister agreed that he didn’t think about the way that she had been looking at him moments before nor about the tone in which she had said it. All he cared about was the camping trip the next day and the fact that he might see a ghost.

“Okay, I locked it. What now?”

Lori sat down on the edge of her bed and pointed to the spot in front of her. “Kneel before me.”

With a roll of his eyes, Lincoln obeyed her command and knelt in front of her. “Your wish is my command, mistress Lori.” He said playfully.

But to his surprise, Lori didn’t seem to be offended by his sarcastic remarks. “I like that…Mistress Lori…” She smiled at him and then held up her right foot. “Massage my feet.”

With another shrug, Lincoln got to work on giving his sister’s feet a good rub. He had done it plenty of times before, all of his sisters had trained him in perfecting his craft and now he had the best hands in the house. Lynn especially seemed to like his magic touch.

As the massage went on, Lincoln could hear his sister’s moans of pleasure. And while that was normal, this time something seemed different. Lori’s moan didn’t sound as innocent as they usually would. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but there was something about the way that she sounded that made him suddenly aware that Lori wasn’t fully dressed. He began to feel hot under his collar and there was a tightness in his pants.

And then she started moaning his name.

“Oh~ Lincoln~”

“Don’t stop~”

“Keep going~”

With each new moan, Lincoln found it hard to focus on his sister’s feet and his eyes and hands began to move up her long slender legs. He could feel the muscles underneath her silky-smooth skin from years of playing golf. And as he began to move up past her knees, he finally noticed that Lori had parted her legs in order to give him access.

He froze as he realized what he was doing and he turned to look up at his sister who he was sure would be furious at him. But to his shock, Lori wasn’t giving him a death stare. No, her face was flushed, her eyes half closed while biting her lower lip, and she was staring at him with a hungry look in her eyes.

“Why did you stop?” She asked him in a low husky tone that he couldn’t identify.

“But Lori…I…”

“I said keep going.” Lori commanded.

She took his hands and placed them on her thighs. And then she began to move his hands for him until he started doing it himself. Lincoln wasn’t sure what was going on anymore, but he did know that it was wrong. And while he had felt hot and a little excited, now he was feeling something else. He was uncomfortable with the situation and he didn’t know what do to. So, he continued to give Lori her massage since otherwise she wouldn’t go with them tomorrow.

As he neared her inner thighs, he began to slow down once more until he came to a complete stop. He looked away from his sister before making his way back down her legs. But a hand stopped him.

“Lincoln, you’re not finished there yet.” Lori said in the same tone as before but with a slight edge to it. “You did agree to be my slave, right?”

“B-But Lori, I’m your brother.” Lincoln tried to protest. He was sure that Lori would come to her senses once he reminded her of that fact. “I can’t go any further.”

She paused for a second before she shook her head and smiled. “You’re right, Linc. I must’ve gotten carried away.” She reached up and ruffled his hair playfully. “You can go now and get ready for tomorrow. We’ll leave as soon as your ready.”

Lincoln brightened immediately and smiled up at her. “Okay and thanks again.” He gave her a quick hug before leaving her room.

And as he left, he didn’t see the look in her eyes that promised him that it wasn’t over.

Not by a long shot.

**End of chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**What She Didn’t Know**

**Chapter 2**

_“What happened during the camping trip? Did she try anything then?” Loan asked her father._

_Lincoln sighed. “I thought that what happened in her room had been an accident. After all, we were both young and our hormones were running wild. I put it out of my mind and didn’t think about it all day. Lori drove us out to the campgrounds on the edge of Royal Woods and we made our way towards the lake a few miles away from the parking spot. Being the man with the plan, I came prepared for everything that day. Everything except my sister…”_

After hiking to their destination, everyone was excited to finally be camping after getting out of school. Lincoln had invited several of his friends to come along like Clyde, Stella, Jordan, Liam, and Tabby. Zach and Rusty couldn’t come because they had to stay home since they had to go to summer school. But even then, with just the seven of them things would be fun.

They set up their tents and prepared a firepit to cook their food. And afterwards they took a dip in the lake. Lori agreed to make everyone’s food while they swam, and she watched over them from the shore. They splashed around for several hours until they got tired and the food was ready. And that night they had agreed to take watches to catch the ghost.

Lincoln volunteered to go first, and he was happy with his sister agreed to join him. He was excited to finally see a ghost!

“So, do you really think that there’s a ghost out there?” Lori asked him as they sat by the fire. While the sun had set hours ago, it wasn’t very cold that night. It was nice and cool with the moon slowly rising in the distance. The stars could be seen clearly from the forest and it look beautiful. But while Lincoln was taking the beauty of nature in, he didn’t notice that his sister had kept her eyes on him the whole time.

“Of course, I do. There’s a legend that says that a ship captain died here 2 hundred years ago when he built a ship thinking he was on the edge of the ocean. He tried to sail out of here, but he couldn’t since it was a lake and he died while going around in circles.” Lincoln had done his research before coming out there and he had a notebook in his hands. He was looking over his notes when he felt his sister lean up against him.

“Lincoln, do you mind if I ask you something?” Lori asked.

“Not at all.”

“How do you feel about me?” She asked him.

“What do you mean? You’re my sister so of course I love you.”

“Well, it’s just that…” Lori pulled away a little bit from him before looking away, her eyes downcast. And as Lincoln observed her, he noticed that she seemed sad. “Bobby…dumped me…”

“What?” This came as a shock to Lincoln since Lori and Bobby had always talked about how much in love they were. “Why would he do that?”

Tears began to form in his sister’s eyes and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. “Oh, Lincoln, he said that he didn’t want to be with me anymore…” she clung tightly to him as she buried her face into his shoulder. “H-He said that…I…was…a whore…”

That last word spark anger with Lincoln. His first reaction was to spring to his feet and hunt Bobby down and beat him within an inch of his life. How dare he call his sister something so horrible!? But because they were out in the woods and Lori still needed him, he did his best to calm his anger in order to comfort his sister.

“Why would he say that to you?” Lincoln asked instead.

Lori sniffed before answering. “I…asked him if he was ready for the next step…”

“Next step?” Lincoln asked, confused.

“You know…the _next_ step?” Lori repeated. And due to the infliction in her tone, Lincoln got it this time.

“Oh!” He could feel himself blush as he realized what his sister was referring to. “W-Well, did he say why he wasn’t ready?”

“He said that he wanted to wait until marriage.” Lori told him. “And I asked him what if I didn’t want to wait until we were married?” Fresh tears began to fall once more. “T-That’s when h-he…called me…”

“Shh, it’s okay, you don’t have to say it. I don’t care what Bobby thinks, not wanting to wait until marriage doesn’t mean that you’re like that. This isn’t a hundred years ago; women now have the right to choose what they want to do with their bodies and their lives. And if he can’t see what an amazing woman you are then quite frankly, he doesn’t deserve you, sis.”

“Do you mean that Lincy?” Lori asked in a small voice.

“I do.”

Lincoln wasn’t sure how it happened. He wasn’t sure if he made the first move or it had been Lori. But the next thing he knew, he was making out with his sister in the middle of the camp while his friends were asleep in their tents.

_“I thought you said that she raped you?” Loan asked partway through his story._

_“And she did.” Lincoln answered. “But what you don’t know is that Lori hadn’t actually been dumped by Bobby. She was the one who dumped him. I didn’t know the truth until a couple weeks later.”_

_“So…she lied to you?” Loan asked, confused._

_“Yes. She lied and manipulated me in order to get what she wanted. And it was that manipulation of me that led to her abusing me physically as well.”_

_“But you were just a little kid! How could she do that to you!?”_

_“I don’t know…”_

_“Dad…do you hate her for what she did?” Loan asked._

_Lincoln was silent for a long time before he answered. “A part of me does.” He admitted. “I hate her for what she did to me…for what she did to our family. I hate her for taking our bond and twisting it into some unrecognizable and vile. But a part of me still loves her even to this day…she was my sister. And in a sick twisted way, she was my first love.”_

_“D-Did she do it that night at camp?”_

_“No, we just kissed. We wouldn’t become intimate for another week.”_

Lincoln looked around the hallway to make sure that none of their siblings were nearby by before he quickly snuck into Lori’s room. Ever since their camping trip, he and Lori had been nearly inseparable. They would hold hands when no one was around, and they would steal quick kisses while their sisters would be running around, always smiling when they got away with it. And while yes, it was wrong for him to be involved with his sister like that, Lincoln felt happy that he was able to make Lori smile again.

After her breakup with Bobby, she had been hurt and felt undesirable. She had told him as much and he wanted to show her that she was desirable. And the only way that he knew how was to show her. They hadn’t done anything beyond kissing but a part of him felt excited to do more. He had never had a real girlfriend before, though not for a lack of trying. Ronnie Anne didn’t work out since she later discovered that she only liked him as a friend. Which was fine with him since he liked her as a friend as well. He had a crush on Girl Jordan, but he was too chicken to make a move on her. She had been his longest female friend and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He tried with Stella, but she just wanted to be friends and he was happy with that. He had a bit of a crush on Tabby but last he heard she was dating Liam so that was a no.

And today, Lori told him that she was gonna do something special for him. He didn’t know what, but he felt excited. And as he closed the door behind him, he saw that Lori was already waiting for him.

“Hey Lincy~” She purred as he approached her. She cupped the sides of his face and brought him in for a kiss, one full of longing and hunger. Like she wanted to devour him whole. When she finally pulled away, she smiled. “Are you ready for my surprise?”

Still recovering from the kiss, Lincoln could only nod.

Seeing him like that made her giggle. “I’m going to take off your pants, okay?”

There was a small part of him that knew that what she was about to do was wrong and that they should stop. The feeling of discomfort and dread that he had felt before were still present in the back of his mind but perhaps because of his newfound love for his sister, Lincoln ignored those feelings. He watched as Lori reached down and undid his belt and then his pants. He bit his lower lip as Lori slipped her thumbs into his waistband and slid his underwear and pants off.

And as she knelt before him, his penis sprang free from his underwear almost hitting her in the face. She stopped for a moment to admire his erect member, her eyes memorizing every detail. And once his pants were off, she reached up with both hands and grabbed it.

“My, Lincy, you’re big for your age.” She told him.

He wasn’t sure if that was true or not, he had never bothered to measure himself. But his mind wasn’t on that, no, he was busy trying not to make a sound as he felt Lori move her soft hands up and down his penis. It felt sooo good!

“You know, I think you might even be bigger than Bobby…”

Hearing his name made Lincoln feel angry because of what he called his sister. But that feeling was quickly smothered by the feeling of something building up in his balls, which Lori was now playing with. She leaned in and kissed the top of his penis, smiling when it twitched against her lips.

“You don’t have to hold back you know; you can let it out whenever you want.” Lori said before she began to run her tongue along the length of his shaft. Her warm tongue was coated with a thick layer of saliva that helped her slide up and down his penis. Lincoln had to put his hands on top of her head because he had to hold on to something as his world began to spin.

The sounds of her slurping and her moans only served to push him further to the edge. And as she took his member into her mouth, Lincoln lost it. He grunted as he felt his penis expand and throb, shooting several thick ropes of his semen into her mouth and down her throat. And much to his surprise, Lori didn’t pull away. She held onto the base of his penis as she sucked and swallowed his load, savoring every drop.

By the time that he was done cumming, Lincoln felt exhausted. He was panting and his legs felt like jelly. He stumbled backwards a bit and thankfully he landed on Lori’s bed. As he looked down at his sister, he saw that she was swirling something around in her mouth and it took him a second to realize what it was. And when she saw that he was looking at her, she made a show of swallowing it before she opened her mouth and showed him that it was all gone. And at that moment, he felt his penis twitch again.

“So, Lincy, did you like my surprise?” Lori asked as she sat down beside him.

“Y-yea…it was amazing.” Lincoln confessed. He never imagined that Lori of all people would be the one to do something like that for him. He was 11-years old but even he knew what sex was. He knew all about the things that boys and girls did when they got older. He had touched himself previously to fantasies, but the reality was that what Lori had just done to him felt so much better.

“I’m glad.” Lori giggled. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, his face pressing against her chest. He could feel himself blush once more as he realized that his sister wasn’t wearing a bra. “Can you feel my heartbeat? It’s beating like crazy!”

And Lincoln realized that he could feel his sister’s heart beating. It was probably beating just as fast as his.

“This was the first time I had ever done something like this.” Lori confessed. Her grip tightened slightly on him before she relaxed a bit. “I’m so glad it was with you, Lincy.” She then leaned in and captured his lips in a loving kiss. And when she pulled away, she spoke barely above a whisper. “I love you…”

And it was at that moment that Lincoln realized that he was falling in love with his own sister. “I love you too…”

**End of chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**What She Didn’t Know**

**Chapter 3**

A couple of minutes after Lincoln finished telling his daughter about the first time he was intimate with her biological mother, they both jumped as they heard the door open. Turning towards the entrance they saw a short white-haired girl wearing a black and yellow hoodie with a matching plaid skirt and a look of pure disinterest. The young girl was carried her backpack over her shoulder and as she walked past them towards the kitchen, she stopped.

“What’s with you two?” She asked, her tone sounding bored if slightly curious.

Lincoln forced himself to smile. “Hey Lupa, we were just talking about our feelings. Care to join us?”

“Ugh. Hard pass.” Lupa rolled her eyes. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and then made her way upstairs. “I would rather do homework. Which I’m going upstairs to do.”

“Okay, have fun.” Lincoln called after her. Once she was gone, he sighed. He loved all of his children equally but Lupa would sometimes scare him. She had the same habit that her mother did when it came to appearing suddenly out of nowhere and scaring the shit out of him. Once literally.

“Hello dear…” And speak of the devil. Lincoln and Loan watched as Lucy closed the door behind her and made her way over to Lincoln. She cupped his cheek before giving him a loving kiss. Then she turned around and gave Loan a warm embrace that ended with her ruffling the blonde’s hair. “How are my two homebodies doing today?”

Lincoln, in a rare moment in his life, was unsure of how to answer such a simple question. But it seemed that Loan did know.

“M-Mom?” Loan asked, almost afraid to speak without permission.

“Yes, my child?” Lucy sat down on her other side leaving Loan in the middle of her two parents. She wrapped her arm around Loan’s and then intertwined their fingers together. And with a warm smile, she looked at Loan encouragingly. While Lucy still favored black, she had matured greatly over the years and she had become a much warmer and caring person, or at least she felt more comfortable showing those affections.

“I-Is it t-true that…t-that you’re n-not m-my m-mother?” Loan barely managed to ask.

Lucy’s smile dropped. She turned towards Lincoln and she asked her silent question.

Lincoln could only nod wearily. “She knows.”

“I see.” Lucy slowly pulled her hand away from Loan and stood up. She looked into the young woman’s eyes, searching for something that neither Lincoln nor Loan knew. And after a moment, tears began to fall down her cheeks. “I shall pack our things.”

This startled Loan. “W-What? Why!?”

“Because now that you know the truth about your father and I, you won’t want to see me or Lupa anymore.” Lucy explained.

“What? Just because you’re not my birthmother that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to be my mom anymore!” Loan said as she stood up. “Mom, I still love you! You’re my mom, not her!”

“But what about the fact that I’m also your aunt?” Lucy asked her. “Does the incestuous nature of our relationship not bother you?” She motioned between herself and Lincoln.

“Wait, what?” Loan stopped.

“Ah, I actually hadn’t gotten that far yet.” Lincoln added, a little too late.

Loan looked between them for several moments before she slumped back into the couch, fainting.

“Great…” Lincoln sighed. “I’ll grab the smelling salts.”

Lucy simply sat down with Loan, allowing her to rest her head on her lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“S-So you’re t-telling me that you,” Loan pointed at her father. “Are related to her,” She pointed at Lucy. “And that she,” She pointed upstairs where they could hear the sound of Lupa playing video games and clearly not doing her homework. “is your incestuous love baby which I also happen to be thanks in part to another sister of yours.” When her parents nodded, Loan sighed. “No wonder I have so many issues.”

“Loan, honey, your genetics have nothing to do with your…quirks.” Lucy said, placing a comforting hand on Loan’s knee. “Your aunt Lisa made sure that you were born healthy.”

“Mom, thanks, but now that I know that I’m an incest baby I kind of feel a bit better.” Loan admitted. “I mean, it’s not really my fault I’m like this, right?”

“Regardless of your birth, there was never anything wrong with you, baby girl.” Lincoln said as he took her hand in his. “Sometimes we just have insecurities that manifest themselves in ways that we cannot explain. It’s for us to find a way to overcome those obstacles in order for us to grow as people.”

“Thanks dad…” Loan always appreciated the love and support of her parents but none more so than today.

“If I may ask, why tell her the truth now?” Lucy asked her brother.

“Well, Loan found an old diary that belonged to Lori in the attic.” Lincoln explained.

“I see.” Lucy’s eyes darkened a bit at the mention of her eldest sister.

“Oh yea, now that we’re on the subject, why didn’t you guys ever tell me that you two were related?” Loan asked her parents. And when they looked at her with deadpanned expressions, she added. “I mean, aside from the obvious.”

“The short answer is that after what happened with Lori, the family broke apart and none of us wanted to be reminded of what happened. That’s the reason most of your aunts don’t come to visit that often but your cousins do. We’re a family but some scars just can’t heal with time.” Lincoln explained. “And Lucy was the only one who was willing to stay by my side after…well, after your grandparents and our parents abandoned us.”

“Is that why they live in Florida? So that they don’t have to see you anymore?” Loan asked.

“That’s part of it.” Lucy nodded. “But they did leave us the house which you and your sister were raised in. It’s just that seeing your father was a constant reminder of what Lori had done. It’s the reason why none of the others want to see him anymore. It’s too painful for them.”

“S-So then it’s all my f-fault?” Loan asked, her eyes beginning to tear up once more.

Lincoln wrapped his daughter up in a hug. “Loan, you did nothing wrong. Okay? It’s hard to explain what happened without going into the whole story. But I promise you that none of this is your fault. You’re the only reason why I was able to pull myself together after everything that I was put through.”

“It’s true…” Lucy said, her words barely above a whisper. She turned her gaze toward Lincoln, seeing him and yet seeing far away from him at the same time. “You were the reason your father didn’t jump into the void of nothingness.”

“D-Dad?” Loan looked questioningly at her father.

But Lincoln only shook his head. “If you really want to know then let me continue the story. Who knows? Maybe talking about it will make me feel better about it this time.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“So, where were you?” Lucy asked as he was about to continue his story._

_“I had just told her about the time that Lori gave me my first blow job.” Lincoln told her._

_“Ah…”_

_“Mom, are you okay?” Loan asked._

_“Yes, dear, why do you ask?” Lucy’s voice sounded sweet but it weas obvious from her ominous aura that she was anything but at the moment._

_“Because you’re bending that metal rod into a pretzel.” Loan said, scooting closer to her father._

_“I’m fine, honey, I’m just…releasing some stress.”_

_“Don’t worry, Loan, Lucy was the first to discover what was going on between me and Lori. And while she wasn’t able to stop her, your mother did try to help me. I was just too far gone to listen.” Lincoln explained._

_“It wasn’t your fault, my love.” Lucy said, trying to comfort him._

_“Wait, if you two were related then why did you tell me that you were childhood friends?” Loan asked suddenly._

_“It was the only way to explain why we had pictures of us together when we were kids.” Lincoln said with a shrug._

_“How much of my life is a lie?” Loan asked, glaring at her parents._

_“A-Anyways, a couple of days after that first blowjob, Lori began fool around with me in other parts of the house. I told you before that we would steal kisses whenever we thought we could get away with it. Well one day, she tied to do something else while Leni was in the same room.”_

It was a Monday evening and surprisingly there was no one else in the house except for Lori, Leni, Luan, and Lincoln. Luan was up on her room working on some new material and the others were sitting down on the couch watching dreamboat. Leni was sitting on the couch while Lori and Lincoln shared the armchair. Lori had Lincoln sitting down on her lap with a blanket covering them. And underneath that blanket, unbeknownst to Leni, Lori was enjoying teasing their little brother who was trying desperately not to make a sound.

Leni was oblivious to it all, she didn’t know how flushed Lincoln’s face had gotten nor how much the spot in front of where his crotch kept moving up and down. She missed the look of arousal from Lori as she nibbled on Lincoln’s ear, trying to make him cum before the show was over.

“L-Lori!” Lincoln hissed urgently at her, his voice an angry whisper. “S-Stop!”

“Why?” She whispered back playfully, her hands continuing their steady pumping. “She doesn’t suspect a thing…”

“I…ah…won’t be able to…ah…hold back…” He pleaded with her. He was getting close to his limit and he didn’t want Leni to be the one to find them out.

“It’s okay, Lincy…let it all out.”

And just as the show was nearing its end scene, Lori began to increase her pace, using her right hand to pump his shaft while using her left to play and tease his balls.

Lincoln squirmed as he tried his best to not cum while his sister was watching TV but even he wasn’t made out of stone. Just as the credits began to roll, Lincoln grunted and bit his lower lip just as Lori placed her hands over his tip in an attempt to stop his sperm from staining the blanket.

“Wow, that was such a good show!” Leni clapped cheerfully. She then turned towards her siblings on the chair. “What did you guys-Lincy, what’s wrong?”

Lori looked down at Lincoln’s flustered face and then back toward Leni. “I think he might be sick.”

“Oh gosh!” Leni stood up in alarm. “What should we do? What should we do?”

“Relax, Leni, I’m sure that a few good kisses from his beautiful sister will make him feel _all_ better.” Lori said. Leni didn’t catch the Cheshire smile that Lori hid behind Lincoln’s head nor did she notice that Lori’s hands were still underneath the blanket.

“Really? Okay, if it will make him feel better.” Leni made her way over them and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. “Did that work?”

“I don’t think so…why don’t you try the other cheek?” Lori suggested.

Leni nodded and kissed Lincoln’s other cheek. At this point, Lincoln had began to recover enough sense to realized what was going on and he tried to pull away from Leni but he couldn’t.

“Leni, I’m okay, really!” Lincoln said.

“Did my kisses make you all better?” Leni asked him.

But before he could respond, Lori beat him too it. “Just once more, Leni, on the lips for good luck.”

And then to Lincoln’s horror, Leni placed both of her hands on the side of his face and brought her lips down on his. He wanted to push her away, but he couldn’t as he found his arms pinned to his sides by Lori.

“Use your tongue, Leni, you have to make sure to clean his whole mouth.” Lori whispered, her tone soft and alluring.

And then Lincoln felt Leni part her part her lips and press the tip of her tongue against his lips. But just as he was about to shake his head, he felt Lori’s hot breath on his ear.

“Kiss her back, Lincy~” She purred.

And as much as he would rather not kiss Leni, he chose to listen to Lori, and he kissed his unsuspecting sister back. While he was busy making out with Leni, Lincoln didn’t see as Lori pulled her hands out from underneath the blanket and she began to wipe off his still hot semen on Leni’s arms and on her neck. It wasn’t until he noticed a particular smell that he stopped, and it seemed that Leni noticed it too.   
“What’s this?” She asked, raising her wrist up in order to take a sniff.

Together, Lincoln and Lori watched as Leni took a quick sniff of his spunk. Then a second, longer sniff. And finally, a third, deep inhale that she held for a moment before she released it with a content sigh.

“Wow…” Leni looked as though she enjoyed the smell very much. Her face was flushed, her breath coming out with a slight pant, and her nipples were practically poking through the fabric of her bralette and dress. “That smells _really_ good…”

_“Hold up, you’re telling me that Lori smeared your jizz on aunt Leni’s arms and neck?” Loan asked, obviously horrified._

_“Yea…” Lincoln nodded._

_“What the fuck, man!?” Loan exclaimed as she stood up from the couch. While rare, Loan did have moments when she could get angry and it reminded the two sibling-lovers of their eldest sister. “What the hell was wrong with her? God, it’s no wonder I’m so fucked up in the head! It’s because I’m half psycho like that crazy bitch!”_

_“Loan, Honey, I think you need to calm down.” Lucy began as she stood up in order to try and calm the younger woman down. But Loan wasn’t having it._

_“No, Mom, that’s so fucked up! How could anyone do something like that to their own sister!? I would never do that to Lupa!”_

_“It gets worse…” Lincoln said, looking down at his hands. He felt ashamed for the role he played in the past. A role that he still hadn’t forgiven himself for and probably never would._

_“Please tell me that she didn’t make you rape aunt Leni…” Loan begged him._

_“How about I continue the story?”_

Lori smiled as Leni made to take another whiff. “Do you like it? It’s my new skin moisturizer.”

“Really? This is good for your skin?” Leni asked, now massaging the warm liquid over her arms and neck.

“Yup, tell her Lincoln.” Lori’s hands were around his dick and balls, gently gripping them. Almost as if warning him what would happen if he didn’t play along.

Having no choice, he nodded his head in agreement. “Y-Yea, it’s supposed to help give you smoother skin within two weeks of continued use.” He wasn’t sure where that statistic had come from, but it sounded like it could be plausible, so he went with it.

“Wow! Is there anymore?” Leni asked.

“I have a little bit more, come here.” Lori beckoned for Leni to come closer and she began to smear the remainder of Lincoln’s sperm all over her face and chin. As she was nearing Leni’s mouth, she stuck her finger in Leni’s mouth. “Why don’t you give it a taste as well? It’s supposed to taste really good too.”

And of course, Leni listened to her big sister, who she trusted completely. And Lincoln watched with equal parts horror and to his shame, arousal as Leni sucked on Lori’s finger which was coated in his semen. Leni seemed to enjoy it because she pressed her thighs together and moaned a couple of times before she opened her eyes. And much to his surprise, the half lidden look that Leni was giving him, not Lori, made his penis harden once more.

“Wow…that does taste super yummy.” Leni said in a tone that they had never heard from her before. It was a new experience for them all because none of them had ever seen Leni be horny before. She licked her lips several times before she looked at Lori expectantly. “Do you have anymore?” She asked.

“I literally have tons more.” Lori said with a sideways glance at Lincoln. “Just wait until tonight, okay?”

Leni licked her lips once more before she nodded. “Okay…tonight. I can wait.”

“Oh, and Leni, make sure to keep this a secret between just the three of us. We wouldn’t want to have to share with everyone now do we?” Lori asked.

“Would sharing be a bad thing?” Leni asked, cocking her head to the side.

“Yes, Leni, sharing with everyone would be a bad thing. Now run along and tell no one. Tonight, you’ll have as much as you want.” Lori promised.

“Okay!” Leni left as happy as she normally did but this time, she left covered with Lincoln’s sperm all over her skin and boy did it have a scent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I think I’m gonna be sick…” Loan moaned as she held her stomach. “Dad, I love you, I really do. But just the thought of someone walking around covered in your jizz is making me want to hurl…”

There was an awkward silence between the three of them as Lincoln and Lucy suddenly found the carpet very interesting. Loan looked back and forth between her parents, wondering why they had suddenly gone silent when she noticed the blush on Lucy’s cheeks.

“Ah, come on, mom!” Loan groaned. “I thought you were better than that!”

Lucy coughed into her closed fist. “While I don’t approve of what Lori did to Leni, you really shouldn’t judge others based on something that you’ve never tried yourself.”

“Y-You like that sort of thing?” Loan asked in disbelief.

“Being marked by your father’s scent is quite stimulating for me…” Lucy admitted. Her blush grew as she looked away, embarrassed. “Walking around while others stare at you, wondering who had the gall to mark me as their own…” She sighed happily. “All those jealous bitches wondering who that strong scent belonged too.”

“Your mother has some weird fetishes, Loan.” Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his head. He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Please don’t think less of her for her weird tastes.”

Loan sighed as she slumped against the couch. She had wanted to learn about her parents’ past and now she was learning far more than she ever wanted to know. “Please…just don’t do it while I’m in the house…” She turned to look at her father. “Give me like, I don’t know, a ten minute warning so that I can go see a movie or something.”

This made Lincoln raise an eyebrow. “You would rather go outside and risk meeting new people than be in the house while your mother and I have sex?”

“I would risk it if it meant that I wouldn’t have to accidently have your jizz rub off on me because I hugged mom after you marked her with your scent.”

“Ooooh.” Both Lincoln and Lucy went at the same time.

“What?”

“Well, dear, then you might want to go and change.” Lucy said as she tried to hide her smile behind her hand. “Because your father marked me this morning…”

“And it was all over her face and hands…” Lincoln added.

Loan’s eyes grew to the size of saucers before she screamed and ran upstairs and towards the bathroom hellbent on cleaning her body with bleach if she had to.

Once they heard the door bang shut, they burst out laughing. Lincoln held onto his gut as he struggled to draw in some semblance of air while Lucy fell towards the ground. After a few minutes, they managed to calm down enough to talk.

“You’re terrible, you know that.” Lincoln said to Lucy who was struggling to stand up.

“Me? You’re the one who played along, mister.” Lucy shot back.

“Well you did set me up perfectly there. I couldn’t not take the shot.” Lincoln protested. “Besides, I needed that laugh.”

“I know…” Lucy made her way over to Lincoln and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I’m sorry, my love.”

“I’m the one who should be sorry, Luce…” Lincoln sighed. “I should’ve made sure to get rid of anything that belonged to her.”

“We were going to have to tell her eventually.” Lucy reasoned. “It’s better that we get it out of the way now.” She the leaned her forehead against his. “I’m just glad that she still sees me as her mother…”

“Hey, you are her mother. You raised her, not Lori. You were there for her when she needed you, not Lori. You’re the one she calls mom, not her.” Lincoln said as he placed his hands on her waist. He then leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. “And you’ve also been there for me…I love you so much…”

“And I you, my love.” Lucy returned the kiss.

“Why is Loan crying in the shower about jazz music all over her face?” Lupa asked as she made her way downstairs.

The two siblings shared a look before they burst out laughing again. As serious as the situation had been before, they still couldn’t help but love messing with their kids everyone once in a while. Besides, they would tell her the truth once she was squeaky clean.

**End of chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don’t own the Loud House.**

**What She Didn’t Know**

**Chapter 4**

“I hate you both _so_ much right now.” Loan glared at her parents as they finished putting away the dishes.

It was late in the evening and after their dinner, the three older Louds washed the dishes, dried, and put them away while Lupa was on garbage duty. Afterwards, Lupa returned to her room to do her ‘homework’ which was actually just to continue playing her video game. Normally Lucy would intervene at some point to make sure that her youngest would actually do her work but not tonight. Her eldest daughter needed her but first she would have to apologize.

“My child, I truly do apologize but I honestly couldn’t resist.” Lucy said as she dried her hands. “I swear to you that your father only does that to me on special occasions.”

“It would be problematic if people thought that your mother and I were getting it on so much that she constantly reeked of sex.” Lincoln said as he put the last of the plates away. “They would think that we were a couple of sexual deviants or something and call child protective services…you know, again.”

“Again? When was the first time?” Loan asked, alarmed.

“Oh yea, you weren’t there for that.” Lincoln realized. “Well, when you were about 15 and Lupa was about 7, she got curious about…well…”

“Sex, honey, Lupa became curious about sex.” Lucy said when she realized that Lincoln was stalling. “She started asking her teachers questions and because of that they became concerned that maybe something was going on at home. Especially when Lupa mentioned that she’d seen her father naked several times already.”

“What!?” Loan’s eyes shot open as if she had been shocked. She looked from her father towards the ceiling and back at her mother. “What the hell happened next?”

“Well, it turns out that Lupa takes after me a lot in the sense that she’s hard to sense. She can appear out of nowhere whenever she feels like it and thus, she can sneak around stealthily.” Lucy explained.   
“You mean her ninja skills?” Loan asked. Just like her father, Loan had been victim to Lupa’s sudden appearance but hers were more accidental. Lupa realized early on that Loan didn’t do well with jump scares and she tried her best not to scare her because she loved her older sister, and she didn’t want to make her cry.

“I prefer to think of them as her supernatural abilities.” Lucy said. “Anyways, Lupa got curious after she saw us in the throes of passion one night when we thought you had all fallen asleep. Somehow she heard us even though we soundproofed our room.”

“Your room is soundproofed?” Loan asked. It seemed like there were a lot of things that were making sense the more she learned about her parents. “No wonder I’ve never heard you two…you know…”

Lincoln chuckled. “Yea, it was the first thing that we did when we inherited the house.” Lincoln admitted. “They might have abandoned us, but your grandparents did leave us with enough money to at least get started. Plus, Lynn left me his restaurant chains.”

“Why do you call them my grandparents and not your parents?” Loan asked. She noticed that her father never referred to them as his parents, but her mom did.

Lucy placed a hand on Lincoln’s shoulder before she turned to look at Loan. “Honey, there’s more to that story that we need to tell you. Our parents, they always did their best to raise us but when it came to your father…they…”

“They always came up a little short…” Lincoln said with a forced smile.

It became clear to Loan that whatever happened between them had hurt her father more than whatever that woman did to him. She walked over to her dad and gave him the warmest hug that she could muster. “I’m sorry dad…”

Lincoln returned the hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby girl. I’ll never abandon you.” And Loan believed him.

When she pulled away, Loan was still curious about what happened with Lupa. “So, what happened with Lupa and the school?”

“Nothing much really. They called us in to the principal’s office along with a psychiatrist and a cop. Asked us a bunch of questions and after a while we were able to clear up the misunderstanding. The Principle, who was mine back when I went to school, personally vouched for me so that helped. He explained that it was part of school protocol to call the parents and have that meeting but that he was sure that it was just a misunderstanding.”

“Oh…well I guess that’s good that nothing happened.” Loan said. Then she remembered that awkward conversation that she had with her mother and sister about the birds and the bees. “Wait a minute, that’s why you gave us the talk, again, wasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Lucy nodded. “I wanted to make sure that all of Lupa’s curiosity was sated. And I figured it would be a good opportunity to remind you of anything that you might’ve forgotten if you ever found that special someone.”

“Ugh…gross! I don’t even like anyone like that!” Loan said, though she was blushing.

“Uh huh. Sure…” Lucy said, clearly not believing her.

“Anyways, lets go back to the living room and I can tell you a little more before we go to bed.” Lincoln said as he made his way out of the kitchen.

“I don’t have a crush on anyone.” Loan muttered as she followed her father.

“Sure, dear, whatever you say.” Lucy giggled as she turned off the lights. “Whatever you say…”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_“D-Did Lori make you rape Aunt Leni?” Loan asked again._

_Lincoln sighed. “As I tell you what happened you’re going to realize that while I was aware of what was going on and that most of it was wrong that part of me did enjoy it. I knew that I shouldn’t have done it and I still hate myself for it even now. What Lori made me do changed me and not for the better…”_

_“Your father was abused and manipulated by a girl that he trusted and loved, as all younger siblings love their eldest.” Lucy took ahold of Lincoln’s hand and looked up into his eyes. “But none of it was his fault, Loan. None of it, yet he feels the burden all the same. What Lori did was monstrous and not just to him but to all of us. My only regret was that I was powerless to stop it.”_

_“D-Did you try?” Loan asked her mother._

_“I did…but Lori was my elder…I did not possess the strength of will nor character to challenge her directly. I am most ashamed to admit that I failed your father when he needed me the most.”_

_“You were there for me when no one else was, Lucy, you didn’t fail me. You never failed me…” Lincoln kissed the top of her head before turned back towards his daughter. “That night after everyone had gone to sleep, Lori had me sneak into her room so that Leni could have more of that ‘moisturizer’ that she had promised.”_

_“Oh god, I had forgotten about that…” Loan grimaced._

It was well past midnight when Lincoln silently crept past all of his sister’s rooms before he made his way into Lori’s and Leni’s. He was dressed in his normal sleep wear as he expected to spend the night in their room. He had a vague idea of what Lori had planned and while a part of his was hesitant to do it, another part was excited. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn’t help it. It just felt so good! And he loved Lori and if it felt good then it couldn’t be that bad, right?

When he closed the door behind him and turned around, he saw that both Leni and Lori were still awake and that they were sitting down on Lori’s bed. And he also couldn’t help but notice what they were wearing or lack thereof. Both of his sisters were beautiful, he would never say otherwise. But as he stared at both of his sisters sitting down in just their underwear, Lincoln had never realized just how much of a knockout Leni truly was.

Her sincerity and kindness were what usually stood out for Leni and it was what most people loved about her. But right now, there were two things that stood out even more and they were even bigger than Lori’s.

“Lincy!” Leni’s face split into a wide smile when she realized that he had come to visit them. She got up and scooped him up in her arms, burying his face into her chest. She didn’t realize what this action was doing to him, but Lori did.

“That’s right, Leni, Lincy is gonna help us tonight.” Lori said smoothly as she stood up as well. She walked over to the hugging pair and playfully ruffled Lincoln’s hair.

“He is?” Leni asked.

“Yup. Now set him back down.” Lori instructed. Once she did so, she pointed to a spot on the floor where a pillow had been placed. “Next kneel down on the pillow like I told you and close your eyes, okay?”

“Okay!” Leni was excited to get more of that moisturizer. She couldn’t explain it but she felt a strong craving for it almost like she was being drawn to it. Once she was knelt and her eyes were closed, she asked. “Now what?”

“Just wait right there for a couple of minutes.” Lori pulled Lincoln off to the corner away from Leni. “Okay, little brother, tonight we’re going to have a little fun with Leni.”

“Um, Lori? Is this okay?” Lincoln asked. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew that Leni probably wouldn’t like what Lori had planned.

“What do you mean? You’re just going to give Leni what she wants, right? After all, it’s not like you’re going to have sex with her.” Lori said.

“I’m not?” Lincoln wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not.

Lori recognized the uncertainty behind his tone and she pulled him in for a quick but loving kiss. “No, Lincy, you’re not. At least not yet…you’re first time will belong to me just like I belong to you…”

Lincoln had to admit, that did sound nice.

“Now come on, we can’t keep Leni waiting.” Lori led Lincoln towards the edge of the bed where Leni was still patiently knelt and waiting for her moisturizer. She stopped Lincoln about a foot away from Leni and pulled down his pajama bottoms and underwear. “Okay, Leni, I’m about to start pumping the cream out. But since it’s a big bottle it’s going to take me a little bit to get it out so just wait and I’ll tell you when it’s coming.”

“Okay.” Leni nodded eagerly.

“One more thing, could you take off your bra? It might get stained if the cream lands on it.” Lori said as she began to stroke Lincoln’s dick.

“Oh right, I almost forgot about that.” Leni, with her eyes still closed, reached up and undid the clasp pf her seafoam green bra and removed it, placing it off to the side.

And Lincoln swallowed hard as he stared at Leni’s wonderful breasts. He had seen Lori’s breasts before on accident and briefly the time that she gave him his first blow job. But before had he been able to just admire a pair just like that. And it seemed that Lori noticed because she grinned as his dick became hard almost at once.

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. “Did you like that, Lincy? I bet you did, you little perv…”

Lincoln tried to look away, but he couldn’t and honestly, he didn’t want to. His hormones were running wild and he wanted so badly to reach out and touch one.

“Here, Lincy, you can touch one of mine…” Lori whispered. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Immediately Lincoln’s head snapped to the side as he felt that his sister had also taken off her bra. He stared wide eyes as his hand groped his sister’s right breast, his fingers pressing into the fleshy globes. “Oh Lincy~”

Spurred on by Lori’s moans, he reached up with his other hand and he began to touch her with both hands. Lincoln had felt a breast before though it was usually by accident. In a house with ten sisters, half of which were older than him, accidents tended to happen. But he had never on purpose held a breast before and it was a new experience for him. Lori’s breasts felt so soft, almost like fluffy marshmallows-

_“Dad, breasts don’t feel like that.” Loan couldn’t help but interrupt._

_“Trust me, dear, your father knows. He just likes to give descriptions like that to his audience.” Lucy said._

_“What audience?” Loan asked._

_“It’s just a thing I do that I never grew out of.” Lincoln admitted sheepishly. “I pretend to talk to an imaginary audience beyond the fourth wall. I imagine that they’re there with me and that they can see my struggles and sympathize with me in a way that my parents never did.”_

_“Oh my god…” Loan was in tears again. “That’s like that saddest thing I’ve ever heard, daddy…” She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest._

_“It’s okay, baby girl, I have you guys now to love me.” Lincoln said as he hugged his daughter back. “Besides, I don’t do it that often anymore.”_

_“I always wondered why you would talk to yourself sometimes.” Loan said as she pulled back. “I thought that maybe you were like me and that you heard a voice in your head too.”_

_“I do have a voice in my head, honey, and it’s my conscience reminding me of what a shitty person I used to be.” Lincoln said. “But I only use that as motivation to be the best person that I can be.”_

_“I usually just ignore mine…” Loan said._

_“As you should.” Lucy said. “No voice is going to tell my baby that no one loves her.”_

_“Anyways, back to the story.”_

While Lincoln was busy fondling his sister’s breasts, said sister was busy pumping her hand up and down his shaft. Lincoln was still young, and he hadn’t had a chance to build up his stamina yet. And within a minute or so, Lori watched as he inhaled sharply before groaning in pleasure as he released his load all over his unsuspecting sister.

Leni flinched at first since she wasn’t expecting it to hit her so suddenly. Several hot globs of cream landed on her chest, covering her eyes and part of her nose. Another few bits landed on her mouth and chin where it dripped down to her chest. More landed on her throat and finally a bit landed on her chest. She could hear Lincoln panting and Lori had also been moaning something, but she couldn’t hear her very well.

“Was that it?” Leni asked since they didn’t tell her when it was coming. She reached up to her face and it felt the same as before only this time the cream felt hotter and the smell was much stronger. “Can I open my eyes?”

Lincoln was about to say no but Lori stopped him but pressing her chest into his mouth. “Go ahead, Leni.”

And much to Lincoln’s horror, Leni opened her eyes and stared at his still somewhat hard penis. Lori was still holding his dick in her hands, gently playing with his balls and pumping out the last of his jizz. He watched with wide eyes as Leni took it all in and then she cocked her head to the side.   
“Lori? Why are you doing that to Lincy?” She asked, confused. She had momentarily forgotten that she was still covered in his sperm.

“What do you mean? I thought you wanted more of that special moisturizer?” Lori asked her sister. She raised her right hand, which was covered in his hot spunk, and brought it up to her hand. She inhaled his scent before sighing happily. “It smells soooo good…don’t you think so, Leni?”

Leni looked down at her breasts which were still glazed by the moisturizer she had thought was cream. She noticed that the smell from before was stronger now and she unconsciously licked her lips were a bit of semen had lingered. “I-I guess…” Leni said, sounding unsure. She looked at her little brother to see what his reaction was and when she noticed that he didn’t look at all comfortable, Leni frown. “Lori, what’s going on?”

Lori watched as Leni stood up form her kneeling position and stared her down. Of all of her sisters, Leni was the strongest physically and when she was mad, no one could stop her. But she wasn’t worried, she had years of experience handling her.

With an easy smile, Lori spoke. “Leni, I’m just helping our sweet precious Lincy,” She pulled Lincoln in closer to her bosom. “With a problem that all boys get at this age.”

“And what problem is that?” Leni was still frowning but now she was also curious. She wasn’t a boy so she didn’t know what problem they would have. But if it was anything like what happened to her and sisters once a month then maybe he did need Lori’s help.

Lori pulled away from Lincoln a little bit, making eye contact with him and delivering a silent message. _‘Play along, Lincy.’_ She knelt down in front of him and motioned to Leni to join her. Leni did so but she was still waiting for her sister’s explanation.

“You see, Leni, our Lincy is going to puberty. You know that thing that we went through when we started growing breasts?” Lori began. When Leni nodded, she continued. “For boys it’s a little different because they’re not girls so they don’t grow breasts. What happens to boys is that their cute little peepee begins to grow bigger and his testicles also drop and hang a little lower.”

As Lori explained, she used her hands to show Leni just what she was talking about and Leni had to admit that Lincy’s cute little dinky was a lot bigger than she remembered it being. Leni also noticed that as Lori was touching it that Lincy’s penis was getting bigger.

“And since he’s going through puberty, he’s also started to notice a few things in girls now.” Lori said as she continued to gently massage Lincoln’s shaft and his balls.

“Like what?” Leni was no longer frowning, and she seemed intrigued by what she was learning. Her eyes were glued on her brother’s manhood and she also felt something begin to feel warm down below.

“Well, boobs for starters.” Leni squeaked when felt her sister grab her right breast all of a sudden. “All boys start to notice a girl’s breasts when they go through puberty and they can’t help but stare. You’ve noticed this before, haven’t you?”

And much to Lincoln’s shame, he knew that Leni had indeed caught him staring at her a few times. One of the more recent times was when she stepped out of the shower in nothing but a towel and it just happened to fall as he was about to exit his room. He stood there staring for a full ten seconds as Leni continued to dry her hair oblivious to the fact that she was showing him everything. When she finally noticed, her eyes locked onto his and they both blushed beat red before scrambling to cover up and close the door.

Blushing, Leni nodded. “Y-Yes…”

“And who was it that was staring at you?” Lori asked, grinning toward Lincoln as she already knew.

“Lincy…” Leni answered, her eyes locked onto her lap.

“There you have it, Leni, Lincy had this problem all along and you didn’t even bother to help him.” Lori said, making it sound like she had done something wrong.

Leni’s head snapped up to look at Lori. “But I didn’t know that I was supposed to help him!” She turned to Lincoln and placed her hands on his hips. “Honest, Lincy, I swear I didn’t know! I promise you that I wasn’t trying to be mean!”

“Leni, since you didn’t know then that means that you haven’t heard about what happens if you don’t help him then, right?” When Leni shook her head, Lori continued. “If Lincoln notices a cute girl like you or me then his penis will get hard and his balls will begin to hurt.” And to prove her point, she gently but firmly squeezed his balls a little bit to make him wince in pain. “See what I mean? This is called blue balls and it hurts boys a lot if they don’t get help.”

Seeing her little brother in pain, Leni wanted desperately to help him. “What can I do to help? I’ll do anything!”

Lori smiled. “I’m so glad that you want to help because as you can see, Lincy here is a lot to handle.” And Lori ran her hand up and down his hardened member to show Leni what she was talking about. “He’s big for his age, even bigger than some of the boys our age. And because of that I’m gonna need your help, Leni.”

“I’ll do it! Just tell me what I need to do.” Leni said as she turned to look at her little brother. “Tell me how to help you, Lincy.”

“You heard her, Lincy, tell her how she can help you.” Lori said as she slowly began to stand up. Leni couldn’t see Lori’s expression but if she could, she would’ve noticed that something wasn’t right. But Lincoln could see, and he knew that if he didn’t cooperate that Lori would be extremely upset and that scared him.

And Lincoln did just that. He proceeded to tell Leni how to jerk him off and also how to use her mouth to give him a blow job. That night they stayed up until 3am as Lincoln taught Leni everything that she needed to know to help him relieve his blue balls. At first, he was hesitant about doing that to poor Leni but by the end of it, he had enjoyed it immensely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dad, I know that I’ve said this before but what the fuck was wrong with her?” Loan asked as her father took a break from his story. “The more I hear, the more I want to dig up her grave, bring her back to life, and kill her myself!”

Both Lincoln and Loan turned towards Lucy as the older woman sniffed as she wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. “I’m so proud of you…”

Choosing to ignore his sister, Lincoln answered his daughter. “I hate to break it to you, but it gets worse…”

“I know but…damn it, why was I even born? Did she honestly want to have me, or did she do it so that she could always control you?” Loan asked.

Lincoln was quiet for several moments as he stared down at his hands. He knew the answer or at least he thought he did. “I think a part of her did want to have you…a part of her did want us to get married and have a nice house with you as our daughter and live happily ever after. But that part of her got smothered by the crazy in her…”

“My love, I think it would be best that we continue this tomorrow. It has gotten late and Lupa will get curious if we’re still up when she gets ready for bed.” Lucy said as she stood up.

“You’re right, Luce. I’ll tell you more tomorrow after Lupa goes to school.” Lincoln said. He got up and hugged his daughter. “Just remember that I love you, Loan. I love you so much.”

“I love you too dad.” Loan hugged her father as tightly as she could, hoping that maybe her love could help her father get better. While a part of her still wanted to know more, a much larger part of her wanted to help heal her father from the scars that that bitch had left on him. Sure, she had her own issues but they were nothing compared to what her dad had gone through. She just hoped that she could find a way to make him feel better.

**End of chapter.**


End file.
